To Build A Home
by margotdavid
Summary: New Orleans was once the place where Diana and Klaus had what they believed to be their happily ever after. However it turned out to separate them for decades. Now they return wanting to make it their home again. But Diana still hides things from Nicklaus, after all, she has done a lot since he left almost 100 years ago.


Chapter 1

 _"_ _Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play."_

"Remember me again why I agree to come with you?" I asked Klaus as we look at the so familiar street.

"To stop me from killing every witch on this town or something." He says with his grin as I just roll my eyes. "And because you're hiding something."

"And the charming smile isn't going to tell me."

"Have you warned Elijah yet?"

"Yes he knows we are here."

The Originals

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" Klaus asks sitting in front of the witch.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me."

"I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid."

"I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time"

"Nicklaus." I tell him as he just smiles as I see the witch turn to me with a shocked expression.

"You're- you're here. You're the original immortal."

"Actually that a touchy subject for her. She found out she wasn't the first and only, tends to bruises a woman's ego."

"Nicklaus, remember why we are here?" I reprehend him trying to change the conversation from me and into his business it won't be long before the entire supernatural world knows we are here.

"Right. I'm looking for someone- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." I see the reaction in the woman's face, yes, she knows.

The Originals

"So Marcel. That is your big secret." He tells me as we enter the bar where Marcel is finishing performing karaoke on stage. Only if he knew half of the history.

"Klaus."

"Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

"Has it been that long?"

As they spoke Klaus and Marcel start to approach one another slowly. I stay hidden rolling my eyes at the male dominance competition.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus aggressive tone makes the vampires stand out and get ready for a fight. Can man solve their problems peacefully?

"Boys, boys." I say with a soft tone as I see everyone stop and turn to me immediately. Shocked didn't cover enough the expression of their faces. "Let's all play along."

"Diana." Marcel says with a charming smile as everyone realized she wasn't posing any treat. "The Queen is back." That gets a raise eyebrow look from Klaus, oh yes, that is going to come up once we are alone.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—"

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus asks as the treating was still very much present but that didn't seem to stop Marcel since they were both nose to nose.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." I see Marcel's face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like the long-lost brothers they almost wore. I came closer as Marcel gave a soft but felt hug and then kissed me hand making me roll my eyes but smile. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. My lovely Queen. Let's get you a drink." I could see a bit of tension on Klaus once he mentioned me.

"It is good to see you." Marcel tells Klays as we pours him a drink, now in a different room.

"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Marcel chuckles as I do the same but hide it with a drink.

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry."

"I see your friends are daywalkers." This makes him turn to me and I could see he was not pleased.

"Yeah, yeah, Diana shared the secret of your daylight ring and I shared it with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family."

"Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

"Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me." Marcel makes eye contact with one of his cohorts and I knew something is about to happen to that woman.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me." He stands and laughs. "Ha-ha, showtime!" He says offering me a hand to stand up.

The Originals

The showtime is about to start since I could see a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms, a true mess and of course a large group following us.

"So, I have to confess I'm surprise to see you two coming here, together." Marcel says we walked with me in the middle.

"We are not together. I came here to make sure Klaus doesn't kill every single witch he finds."

"Oh right, I forgot how close you are to them." Marcel says as we share a look, yes it was obvious what was going to happen once they find this Jane woman.

"She has been spending too much time with Elijah." What he was hiding behind his voice is obvious and I am pretty sure everyone who heard believes I am sleeping with Elijah… something very far from the truth.

"Oh, how's your family?"

"Those who live hate me more than ever."

"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Once again they starts to jump around and make a lot of noise.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?"

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." He answers me with his charming voice, I really hope Klaus doesn't fall for this, it obvious Marcel wants so short of jealousy reaction from him.

Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers and I see one vampire brings forward with who I believe is Jane-Anne since her wrists are bound with rope in front of her. Is it really necessary?

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He turns to Klaus and I to comment. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s."

"I was there Marcel."

"Hold that thought baby." He says turning back to Jane Anne as Klaus looks at me with a pissed look. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." You could hear the quietly laughs, she wasn't telling the truth, that was obvious.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."

"Rot in hell, monster." She says as I try to hide my smile as shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..."He walks away winking in my direction but then suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag as I look at this scene shocked.

"Or not." I see Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. I turn to Klaus who stares at her body, looking displeased. I then look at the woman's death body with sadness.

"What was that?" Klaus asks grabbing Marcel's shoulder. He was pissed meaning someone was going to die.

"Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

I see that Klaus is actually considering him for a few moments. I am going to murder-or try-to murder him for this.

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I see them both smiling but neither of them believe it was going to end up like this.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!"

Marcel walks off but we stay behind as I seeKlaus stopping one of the vampires with a hand on the man's chest.

"Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

The Originals

"Did something happen?" Elijah asked me as I meet him in the street.

"We can't call attention to us." I whisper, pushing him to a dark corner before someone saw us. "Things are worst then I imagined."

"Hey, what did Klaus do?" He asks me putting his hand on my shoulder to relax me.

"We need to find Sophie Deveraux."

The Originals

I approach the same time Elijah killed the second man and then straightens his coat I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Elijah this is Diana. You heard of us?"

"Yes." The woman as the same time she nods looking between us, clearly nervous.

"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

The Originals

"Evening, Elijah."

"Niklaus." Elijah and I appear from the shadow.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Oh you're already with Diana." The adds with sarcasms filling his tone.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe we just found that out for you." Elijah says as I nod confirming.

The Originals

"Klaus. You need to listen to them."Klaus laughs as I look at Hayley shocked to see her here. Elijah was the one to talk with the witches all I knew was that they wanted to take Marcel out of the picture.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me." He then turns to me. "I will explain later."

"Hum, I'm sure you will." I say not believing a word as he smiles at me.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

"What?" Klaus and I ask at the same time.

"I know it's impossible..."

"What are you saying?"

"Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child." I sallow hard when Elijah speaks and I see him giving me a careful look. He was worried.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Klaus screams at the girl as I come closer to Elijah, this is becoming more and more complicated.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?"

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

"How dare you command me..." Again more shouting, this is not going to end well. "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies."

"Niklaus. Listen." Elijah says as I see the face expression change him Klays and for a moment I saw the wonder in his eyes, I could feel Elijah's hand on my shoulder as I lean a little bit, when Klaus turn to us he's back to coldness.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

The Originals

"I'm death." Hayley whispers sitting down as I turn to her.

"You're not death." I tell her sternly as I see her turn to me surprised. "I won't allow it."

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, I hate that little plan you had with the professor. And Elijah will talk to Klaus hopefully he can change his mind." I finished sitting next to her.

"Hopefully?"

"I saw Klaus's face, he wanted the child, he just doesn't like to show emotions."

"You know him that well hum."

"She does." I voice says as I turn to her. "Sabine Laurent" the witch introduces herself to us as smile at her but Hayley was still curious. "The Mikaelson's used to rule this town, but you were the link, the Queen."

"She still is." Sophie voice was angry. I understood her anger, her sister just died because of Marcel.

"She saved dozens of us Sophie." One of the witches says as look down, remember the ones I didn't safe but it was nice to have the respect of the witches. Before anyone could say something else I saw Elijah enter and from his look it didn't end well. I took a deep breath and got up, walking out of the place.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asks me nicely.

"To talk with Klaus."

The Originals

"Are you here to give me pep talk on the joys of fatherhood? Elijah already tried." Klaus asked me as I sat next to him on the bench

"I am sure he said all I needed to say."

"I forgot how much I liked this town." He confesses to me.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy." Klaus stared at me and I knew what he wanted to say. "That is why I stayed after, Marcel was alone, the city needed to be rebuild so we did it. Yes we were king and queen back them. I never imagine it would turn out like this."

"Why did you left?"

"The town was in a good place, Marcel didn't need my help anymore, I wanted to travel the world again. The truth was, I was alone. I hated you leaving me here."

"As did I." He says with his blue eyes fixed in mine, there was so much deepness in his look.

"What is on your mind, Nic?"

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, my father would hunt me down and...chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my – our - home once." I gave him a little sad smile at this. "And in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted." This time he moved closer touching one of my curls. "Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."

"And what of Hayley and the baby?"

"Every king needs an heir."

Later, outside, Klaus observes a small parade of people dancing and performing down a street. He takes out his phone and dials a number. He leaves a message.]

The Originals

"I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you." Klaus appears behind me as I was looking at one of the street painters work.

"Nic." I whisper turning to him felling his eyes fixed on mines again.

"I know but maybe one day you'll let me." He says smiling and them walks down the street."

"There is nothing better than a couple warming up to each other." I turn to Marcel with a stern look. "Does he know?" I just stared at him pretending not to understand him. "Does he know what happen after he left? What made you leave town? What happened in between?"


End file.
